The present invention relates to a broadcast signal receiver and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatically setting an internal clock in a broadcast signal receiver.
As is known, current video tape recorders include an internal clock which identifies the current date and time, and which is operable to be used in conjunction with a programmed record setting which provides the function of allowing a user to set the video tape recorder to record a video signal transmitted over a designated channel at a specific future date or time. Currently, the internal clock of a video tape recorder is manually set by users who perform various steps specific to this time setting operation. Since timer recording of a video tape recorder operates as a function of the time indicated by its internal clock, the internal clock must be both manually and correctly set by the user in order for the proper "time" recording of "programmed" broadcast signals.
One problem encountered in a typical video tape recorder is the general difficulty in setting its internal clock. Because of such difficulty, many users elect to not set the internal clock which results in a constant display of 12:00 PM on the video tape recorder's display. Besides providing an undesirable display, an internal clock which has not been properly set obviates the effective use of the video tape recorder's program recording functions. Another difficulty with current video tape recorders is the necessity of adjusting (i.e., resetting) the internal clock when it stores an incorrect time. Such an incorrect stored internal time may be caused by the removal of power to the video tape recorder (and without a proper back up power supply), incorrect time keeping by the internal clock, or a change between daylight savings time and standard time. In such cases, the video tape recorder user must again set the internal clock to the correct time. In addition, an incorrect clock results in an incorrect recording time when recording is initiated via a timer record function.
Patents which relate to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,684, 4,390,901, 4,499,179, and 4,635,121.